Worth The Risk
by lemonadeskies
Summary: OneShot: I was a good girl. And yet, there was something about him that made me agree. So I took the chance. Roxas x Naminé


**Worth The Risk**

**Summary:** I was a good girl. And yet, there was something about him that made me agree. So I took the chance.

**Disclaimer:** Of course not!

**Author's Note  
**I'm baaaack. (: Read the second AN, please! It's important!

* * *

Some days I just felt like punching him.

In the face.

Repeatedly.

Who's "him", you might be wondering? No one special, just Roxas Utada: the most horrible person on this whole planet. At least to me he is. To everyone else, he's just this perfect person that can do no wrong. I mean, sure, he's on the debate team, Struggle team, class president, and not to mention not _completely_ hideous (okay, so he's gorgeous—I'm not blind!) but that doesn't make him better than anyone else.

Especially me.

Oh, and who am I? I'm Naminé Kendo (_yes_, like the sport), Roxas' long time rival. Since grade two, we've been competing against each other in _everything._ Okay, maybe not _everything._ Sports are off limits for me. But you get the picture.

"I'd like to specifically congratulate Mr. Utada for his _outstanding_ essay." Mrs. Luina, my English teacher, smiled as she held up the stack of papers neatly stapled together. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and gag as the class applauded. "And I'd also like the rest of you to learn a thing or two from him," she continued. "He was the only one to score a hundred on his essay."

I sat straight up, my eyes wide. The bell rang, and my class got up and headed for the door. I bolted toward Mrs. Luina's desk, clasping my pale hands together (another flaw—I could never get a tan, even when I tried). "Um, Mrs. Luina?" I asked, politely.

She looked up. "Yes, Naminé?"

"Er, I was wondering what was wrong with my essay." I nervously bit my lip. "I mean, I worked on it for two weeks, nonstop."

"You missed a comma," Mrs. Luina said, digging out my essay.

_B+_?!

"That's it?!" I cried. "Isn't that a bit harsh? I mean, I only missed one comma—"

"Miss Kendo," Mrs. Luina said sternly. "This is grade eleven advanced placement English Honors. We grade you fiercely. If you think that whining about your grade will do anything to change it, you simply must go back to preschool."

"I'm sorry," I said weakly. She stacked the papers together without another word, and nodded towards the door. Defeated, I grabbed my book bag and pushed my way into the hallway. Dumb whore.

"Missed a comma, huh?"

I jumped about ten feet. "What do you want?" I hissed. Roxas pushed himself off the wall, a smirk on his face. He was always finding some ways to talk to me, usually to make me look like a fool. Casually, he walked beside me.

"Don't feel bad. Luina's a hardass when it comes to essays."

"I figured that out." I rolled my eyes.

"Where are you going next?" he asked.

"Away from you." I adjusted my book bag uncomfortably, glancing down the hallway for a potential friend I could escape to. Just then I saw Sora Uni, a friend of mine since middle school. _Saved!_ I grinned. I opened my mouth to say bye, but Roxas cut me off.

"Why are you smiling all weird?" he wanted to know, an amused expression on his face.

"I am _not_ smiling weird," I defended, crossing my arms. I looked up to see Sora waving at me. Relieved, I said, "I gotta go."

Roxas didn't say anything. I could feel his gaze on my back and I willed myself to ignore it. Approaching Sora, I mustered up a smile which he returned, his chocolate spikes bouncing excitedly.

"Hey Nam," Sora greeted, munching on a Pocky stick. He offered me one, the inside wrapper rustling. I took one, nibbling on the chocolate. "Did you and Roxas make peace or something?" he asked, crumbs spilling onto his shirt. "That's good I suppose," he continued, not waiting for my answer. "The rivalry thing was kinda babyish."

"_No._" I stopped. "I mean—we were never at each others throats to begin with," I quickly finished.

Sora giggled. "Well, yeah. I guess it was only you."

"What?" I turned to Sora.

"I dunno, I guess you were the one who wanted to compete, he just went along for the ride," Sora shrugged. His eyes widened. "Er—not that it's a bad thing, you have a great trait for going after things and I—"

Sora was babbling. Translation? He was nervous.

"So you're saying that I'm the one who keeps this rivalry thing going? That if I just stopped, he wouldn't try to relight it?" I knew I sounded angry—but I wasn't. I looked at him thoughtfully.

"Well, yeah…"

"Hmm." I just nodded, twisting a lock of hair around my finger.

"Nam?" Sora's voice sounded small. "You aren't mad, are you?"

I looked at him and smiled. "No." Then I gave him a quick hug, hurried into my Art class, and took a deep breath. Sora stood there for a minute, scratching his head.

—

**RxN**

—

My mind was spinning. _The rivalry thing was kinda babyish._ Was he right? I chewed on my bottom lip (bad habit, ugh!) and tapped my pencil, deep in thought. This was my junior year of course—I didn't want to spend it stuck in some middle school level competition.

My art teacher, Ms. Yuma, handed me my last art assignment she had graded. "Excellent as always, Nami," she said. She always had some cute (or crazy, depending how you looked at it) nickname for all her students. The half moon earrings she wore swayed along with her wispy black hair.

"Thanks," I smiled half-heartedly. Ms. Yuma glanced at me, then at the other students, and then sat down in the empty desk in front of me.

"Something wrong, Nami?" she wanted to know, folding her hands. Her skin was as pale as mine, but it looked better on her.

I shook my head. "I'm just worried about my History test." I avoided her gaze, shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

"Alright…" Ms. Yuma looked at me. "But if you ever need to talk, I'm always available, okay?"

I smiled. "Thank you." She patted my shoulder, then passed out the rest of the graded assignments. I could still feel her looking at me, so I dug out my sketchbook and busied myself with tiny doodles.

Twenty minutes later, I realized this wasn't going to work. We still had thirty minutes left in class, and although Art was usually the highlight of my day, I couldn't concentrate. After Ms. Yuma was done teaching us another lesson of shapes and point of views, I raised my hand.

"Nami?" she called on me.

"May I go to the restroom?" I asked. I would have asked to get a drink of water, but there was no bathroom near the art room, meaning I'd have to walk across the campus. The more time I sucked away from class the better.

"Of course," she said, handing me the pass. It was just a colorful laminated paper that read, _Potty time!_ I thought it was better than my other teachers' passes, so I didn't mind carrying it around**.**

I wondered how much time I could kill before I would have to go back. I guessed Ms. Yuma wouldn't mind if I took fifteen minutes since I never left Art class. What I really wanted was to stay out here for at least twenty, but that would really be pushing it.

"Well well well, skipping class?"

_Oh for the love of God._

I turned around, facing Roxas with an annoyed expression. "I'm not skipping class." I waved my bathroom pass in the air.

"No need to be so defensive," he smirked.

"You were the one who was accusing," I retorted back, trying to keep a light tone in my voice. With a shake of my head, I continued to walk down the hall. Roxas followed me. Annoyed, I said, "Where are you going?"

"Wherever you're going," Roxas smirked, jamming his hands in his pockets.

"That can't be true," I said, wondering why I was making conversation. "Obviously you're out here for a reason. Unless…" My eyes wandered to his backpack, which rested comfortably against his back. "You're ditching!" I accused.

Roxas merely laughed. "So sue me."

"What about perfect attendance?" I asked, remembering how his last quarter's report card held zero absences.

Again with the laugh. "Fake doctor's appointment," he stated casually.

I had to admit, I was impressed. "Well, it looks like I've discovered another side of Roxas Utada." I smirked, running a thumb over the laminated bathroom pass.

"You can discover _plenty_ more sides of him, too," Roxas offered smoothly. I grimaced.

"Uh, joke time's over," I said, giving him a look. He raised an eyebrow, giving me one of his best looks back. I finally looked away. "I'm going to the restroom. So I guess I'll see you later."

"You don't _have_ to go the restroom." Roxas smirked.

"What are you hinting at?" I said, starting to get irritated.

"I know this great coffee place behind the school." Roxas smiled, one corner of his mouth rising higher the the other.

"Are you suggesting that I _ditch_?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Oh come on, like you've never ditched before." Roxas rolled his eyes.

I stayed silent.

Roxas started laughing. "Just go. It's easy. There aren't any fences around the school. We can go through the back."

"I—I can't!" I protested. "My stuff's inside the classroom."

Roxas rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his blond spikes. "I see. Well, how about next time?"

"How about _not_?" I shot, crossing my arms.

Roxas shrugged. "It was just a suggestion. No need to take it up the butt." He smiled, jamming his hands in his pockets. We walked in silence for a few minutes. The campus was nice, now that I saw it in a quiet space. The trees looked bigger, the grass greener, the benches cleaner. I smiled unknowingly.

"Thinking about me?" Roxas asked with a smirk on his face. _Oh geez,_ I rolled my eyes. He was so cocky!

"_No_." I glared. The restroom was a few feet away. Picking up my pace, I pushed open the door and slipped into the farthest stall. I sat there for a few minutes. I pulled out my phone, checking for messages. I had two, one from Kairi asking if I wanted to do homework with her later on and one from Sora asking if I was mad. I replied _sure, after school?_ to Kairi and _nope (:_ to Sora.

Pushing my phone back into my pocket, I slipped out and turned on the sink. The soap at school was foamy and I hit the pump three times. Giggling, I shot a look at the door. No one seemed to be coming in, so I quickly made a foam mustache. Laughing even harder, I quickly washed it off. I heard a knock from the door.

"Naminé? What the hell are you doing in there?"

Was he STILL out there? Jeez! I yanked out a paper towel and rubbed at my face and wiped off my hands. "Oh, no…" I said as I looked into the mirror. I had rubbed too hard and now the area above my upper lip was red.

Roxas pounded on the door again. "Yo, Naminé. What are you doing?"

_Maybe he won't notice,_ I thought, touching the redness. I opened the door and peeked out. Roxas was leaning against the wall, checking his messages. "Finally," he said. "Took you long en—" Roxas abruptly stopped.

"W-what?" I asked.

"What happened to your…" he touched the area above his lip.

"Nothing," I said, my cheeks reddening.

"What did you do?" He asked, beginning to chuckle.

"Nothing!" I insisted, turning to walk back to class.

"Don't tell me 'nothing'!" Roxas called, following after me. "Did you wax yourself in there?" he tittered.

"NO." I yelled, stomping.

I could still hear him laughing as I walked off.

—

**RxN**

—

"Today."

I looked up from my English project we were supposed to be working on. "What?" I asked, glaring at Roxas. He had moved his seat next to mine, tapping his pencil against the tabletop. His eyes sparkled bright under the fluorescent lights.

"Let's ditch next period," he muttered under his breath, taking a glance at Mrs. Luina.

"I can't!" I cried.

"Naminé." Mrs. Luina said sternly. "Are you working on your project?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said nervously. I shot a glare at Roxas and continued to work on my thesis statement. I was just scratching down the last word before Roxas tossed a note on my desk. _Oh for God's sake_, I rolled my eyes. Quietly unfolding the note, I snuck a look at Mrs. Luina before smoothing it out on my lap. His handwriting was clean, neat. I couldn't help but smile at how I hadn't expected anything less.

**So can I take that as a yes?**

_NO. Jeez, can't you leave me alone?_

**Scared, aren't you?**

I glared at him, then quickly wrote down, _No I'm NOT. -_-_ He smirked at the paper, then at me. I sighed, looking upward. Snatching the paper back, I scribbled, _I won't be able to. My parents are going to see it on my report card!_ Roxas tapped his pencil against his cheek, then quickly scratched something down. **I'll take care of it. What do you say?**

I don't know why, but I believed what he said. A shiver went down the back of my spine as I looked his way and nodded slightly. Roxas tilted his head and smirked.

—

**RxN**

—

_I can't do this. I can't do this._

But I was. I really was. Instead of walking to the west wing to my art class, I was meeting Roxas behind the south wing building. Everyone was heading to where they belonged, which was, really, where I should be going to. The two minute bell rang, making my heart pound. I walked faster, trying my best to act casual. A lone figure was against the wall. I knew it was Roxas. Laughably, he looked like a drug dealer and I started laughing—almost uncontrollably, actually.

Roaxs turned around and gave me a nod, motioning me to hurry. As I reached him, the final bell rang. I let out a little squeak of fright. This was it. There was no turning back. "Well?" I asked Roxas in a hushed tone. Once again, I felt like he was the drug dealer and I was the druggie (is druggie even a word?—ugh, off topic).

"Well, what?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow. We started walking towards the back of the school.

"Did you, ahem, cover my absence?" I asked, raising an eyebrow back.

"Yes, ma'am," Roxas said. "You're out with a doctor's appointment for a possible case of swine flu," Roxas explained, winking.

I reddened, giggling. "Remind me to give you a more believable excuse next time," I said lightly.

"Next time?" Roxas stopped. "So are you saying that you'll be ditching with me another time?"

I stopped, too. "Maybe," I smiled. "It depends how this one goes. AND if we don't get caught," I added, my stomach tingling at the thought. Roxas threw back his blond head and laughed loudly. I flinched, looking around for security guards. It was amazing how no one seemed to be around.

"We won't get caught," Roxas promised, smiling. "This'll be a good experience, trust me," he assured, playing with a lock of my hair.

And again, I did.

—

**RxN**

—

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking at our surroundings. The back of the school was quiet and clean, the only thing there, really, was a large field of bright green grass.

Roxas merely smirked and said, "Be patient."

"It'd be nice if I knew where you were taking me," I muttered under my breath. I kept walking though, curious as to where he might lead me. I looked around again for the twentieth time, making sure security was far, far away.

"You look so guilty," Roxas laughed. "Chill out—security isn't around as much during last period."

I looked at him. "How do you know so much?"

"About security?" Roxas looked surprised.

"No—well, yes, that too, but about everything in general. How do you just _know_ everything?" I asked. "It's like you don't even try. They could put you in law school right now and I bet you'd still pass with high marks. _Soaring_ marks." I added.

Roxas was quiet for a moment and I hoped I hadn't made him feel like a smart ass. That was really the last thing I wanted to do. "I study," he said, finally. It was a short, simple answer. But it wasn't enough for me.

"Yes, but _why_?" I pushed.

Another pause. Roxas ran a hair through his blond hair. "You inspire me," he said, looking at me. His eyes were full and serious, his mouth rigid. I didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do. I just stood there, looking at him, looking down. When I didn't say anything, he continued. "You do. You're so strong willed and smart. It's hard not to get competitive. So I studied." His eyes were still on me.

I remembered what Sora had said. "But...I don't want to compete with you anymore," I said weakly. "I know I sound like a quitter or a loser, but it's just...stupid. I'm a junior. I don't want to keep going with this rivalry." I pulled on a lock of my hair. "I'm tired of comparing myself to you. I'm tired of being second."

"You're _not_ second," Roxas touched my arm lightly. "Let's call this rivalry thing off, ok?" He smiled, and it was hard not to agree.

"O-ok," I murmured, my face flushing. _Oh no_, I thought, alarmed. _I'm turning into one of _them._ One of his fangirls!_ Steeling myself, I shook my head and tucked my hair back behind my ears.

"Well well well, here we are!" Roxas said with a flourish.

It was a small coffee shop, the name _Bean_ proudly displayed above its doors. "Wow," I said. "Why have I never heard of this place before?" I asked Roxas, admiring the store's light mocha coloring and black artsy decor.

"It's one of those places that doesn't believe in advertising or anything Corporate Japan," Roxas explained. He smiled widely. "Come on, I want you to meet someone." Like a gentleman, he opened the door and ushered me in. Inside, it was cool and dark. Simple brown and white lights were placed around the room. White flowers painted on the wall curled everywhere, the faint light illuminating them. Only a few people were inside, sipping on mocha lattes and tea. They all looked amazing, one girl decked out in a white beanie and gray jumpsuit shorts. I felt so...ordinary, in my plain jeans and ruffled floral tank.

"It's so..." my voice trailed off. I stepped forward and bumped into a chair. "Ow!" I rubbed my knee. "It's so dark." I made face.

Roxas chuckled. "Once you get to know the layout of the shop, you'll learn to avoid everything," he assured. "In the meantime, gimme your hand." He instructed.

"But—"

Roxas ignored me, grabbing my hand and pulling me forward. His hand was warm and callused. _Oh my God, what if my palms get sweaty? _I was thankful the room was dark, meaning he couldn't see my face.

We navigated around the chairs, carefully managing to avoid bumping into anything. "Ax," He called out suddenly, using his free arm to wave. In the dim light, I saw a red head boy with an odd haircut. He smiled brightly at Roxas, his green eyes shining.

"Hey, Rox," he nodded. "The usual?"

"Make it two," Roxas tilted his head towards me. "Axel, this is Naminé. Naminé, this is Axel."

"Hi," I smiled.

Axel grinned at me, like a cat. "He-llo. So are you Roxas' girlfriend?"

I blinked. "Um, no..."

Axel looked at Roxas. "Isn't this girl the one you were going on about?"

"DRINKS, Axel," Roxas said through clenched teeth. "We'd like our drinks, please."

Axel mumbled under his breath while I said there, stunned. He talked about me? My mind began buzzing: _Were they good things? Did he complain about me? Oh my God, did he say I was ugly? WHAT IF HE TOLD AXEL ABOUT OUR RIVALRY? Oh no, maybe Axel thinks I'm some stuck up prick. Or maybe_—

"Naminé!" Roxas snapped his fingers in front of my face.

My stomach jumped. "What?" I said, looking around. "Did I miss something?"

"You looked...repulsed," Roxas said, his tone flat.

"I-I'm not," I stuttered. "I was just—"

"If it's what Axel said, you can relax. All I said was that you were my competition in our grade level." He plucked a straw from its holder and tore off the paper. I stayed silent. Examining the art on the walls, I rested my head in the palm of my hand. I hoped Roxas wasn't irritated. For God knows what reason, I didn't want him to be. The thought of it made me feel defeated, sad almost.

"Yo, Axel," a boy older then us called. "My usual with a coupla shots mixed in."

"You got it, Demyx," Axel called back.

The minutes ticked by and the silence hung over us. I opened my mouth to say something, then closed it. I opened it again, but quickly shut it. _Goodness, _I rolled my eyes. _I probably looked like a fish. _Axel soon came back with two drinks—the light made it hard to tell what it was—and told us it was on the house, shooting an apologetic look to Roxas. Obviously, it was an apology drink.

Roxas seemed to brighten as he stuck his straw in the glass. "Try it," he said, nodding towards mine.

I glanced at it. "What is it?"

"Just try it." He gave me his famous smirk.

"You need to tell me!" I objected. "What if I'm allergic to it? What if my lungs close up?" I spouted.

"Well..." Roxas grinned mischievously. "I guess I'll have to perform mouth-to-mouth."

I rolled my eyes. "If it comes down to that, just let me die," I said dryly. I brought the glass closer to me. It was cold, with vapor already running down the edges. I grabbed a straw and hit it against the table, bringing the paper down. Slipping it into the glass, I took one look at Roxas. His grin widened and he gave me the "go ahead" nod. Grimly, I put my lips against the straw and sipped.

_Brainfreeze!_

"Oh dear God—" I opened my mouth, letting the straw slip back into the glass. "It's sooo good!" I cried, wiping it from my mouth. I took another long sip before asking, "What is this?"

"It's a Sea Salt Smoothie," Roxas grinned, already almost halfway done. "Or, the Triple S, as they call it here."

I didn't reply, concentrating on the drink. It was frothy, with a light taste that lingered in your mouth. "I love it," I smiled. "So this is your 'usual'?" I questioned, remembering what Axel had said. Roxas nodded, his drink making slurping noises. We sipped our drinks for a while, enjoying the taste. I noticed Roxas was examining his drink closely.

"My drink doesn't taste as good as last time..." Roxas' voice trailed off. He continued to gulp it down, almost maniacally. I glanced at him. His movements were now slower, his eyes droopy.

"Roxas?" I asked. "Are you ok?"

"Of course!" He smiled widely at me. "Why wouldn't I—HIC—be?" He smiled again, almost in a goofy way. The way he was staring at me was scary.

"Umm...Axel?" I called out. The redhead emerged from the backroom, polishing a glass.

"What's up?" he nodded towards me.

"I think...I think something's wrong with Roxas," I explained, looking at him. He was still giving me that odd look.

Axel's eyes widened. He abruptly picked up Roxas' glass and sniffed it. "Shit." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed.

"I gave him the wrong drink!" Axel hit his forehead against his palm.

Roxas began hiccuping again.

"What drink would that be?" I asked in a worried tone.

Axel gave me a lopsided, sheepish grin. "Er...a regular Triple S. With about five or six shots of Vodka."

"Axel!" I cried, jumping out of my seat. "Oh my God—what do we do?!" Roxas began pawing at the edge of my shirt and I swiftly pushed him away. He fell back in his seat, the grin still plastered on his face. I wished I could wipe it off his face.

The front door opened, bringing in five customers. Axel glanced at them, then at Roxas. "You stay here and take care of him. I'll be right back."

"What?! Axel! You can't just leave me here—"

Apparently, he could.

I sat back down, watching Roxas. He was playing with his drink, making a mess out of it. I took that away from him. He protested, "Give it..." he whined, sounding _exactly_ like a little boy. I had to admit, it made me smile.

"You can't have it," I said. "You just sit there and be quiet until Axel comes back."

"Axel?" Roxas began laughing loudly. "Axel! The one with the reeeeddd hair," he slurred, making hand motions above his head. He continued to do this for a while, but suddenly stopped. "Hey," he said, leaning forward. "You know Naminé?"

My heart pounded.

"Naminé—she has _blond_ hair. BLOND. Like mine, but not. HIC!" Roxas giggled. "Naminé—she hates me. HATES me." Roxas repeated for emphasis. "But you know who she DOESN'T hate?" Roxas asked me. I didn't say anything, mesmerized. "She likes..." his voice dropped down to a whisper. "_Sora._"

"What!" I cried, pushing my chair back. "I don't—I mean, she doesn't like Sora!"

"How would—HIC!—you know?" Roxas asked me, raising an eyebrow. He leaned so close to me he nearly fell out of his chair. I grimaced, pushing him back in. "I can tell. I can tell she likes him. Sora. 'Cause she likes to—HIC!—leave me for him. Naminé does." He nodded, his blond spikes moving. "I told—HIC!—told Axel about it. About—HIC!—Sora and Naminé. Axel said to—HIC!—leave her alone. Because she likes Sora. Not me. HIC!"

"Why do you even care?" I asked, flushed. For the heck of it, I finished off his smoothie.

"BECAUSE," Roxas shouted. I shushed him and he shushed me back. "Because...I LIKE—HIC!—her. I LIKE her." Roxas said, loudly. He patted my cheek roughly. "Don't tell Naminé—HIC. Ok?" He gave me a smile, then rested his head on the table. A minute later, he was fast asleep.

My mind was spinning. My heart was beating. My cheeks were red. My breathing was shallow.

_He likes me._ I thought, amazed. Roxas Utada liked _me_.

No. It wasn't possible.

_People say things when they're drunk,_ I reminded myself. _He was just spouting stuff off. He didn't mean it._

And yet, at the same time, I was hoping he really had. I looked at him. Like, _really_ looked at him. I noticed his messy blond spikes, his peach colored lips. I noticed how sculpted he was, how long his eye lashes were. I noticed the slight crease at the edges of his eyes and how strong his face looked, even when he was asleep. I looked back into our past, remembering his trademark smiles directed at me, his little quips he always mouthed off, and the way how he could appear so perfect. And during this, I realized I liked him, too.

I reached forward and stroked his blond hair, scooting my chair closer. I watched as he breathed in and out. Countless minutes flew by, and with each passing minute my heart kept bursting with happiness. Long past school was over, he eventually woke up. He blinked, looking around and observing his surroundings. I took my hand back. He glanced at me, then did a double take. "Naminé?" he asked, bewildered. "Was I...asleep?" He checked his watch, his mouth agape. "What the fuck happened? Holy shit, did I keep you waiting? I'm so sorry," he shook his head, trying to collect himself.

I pushed a glass of water towards him. "No biggie," I smiled. "Just don't fall asleep on me next time."

He stopped drinking his water. He set it down, looking at me. "Next time? So...is that a promise?" he asked me, smiling.

"In a way," I smiled back. "Just don't get drunk again and start telling me you like me," I leaned back in my chair, a smirk on my face. It was my turn to be on the other side.

Roxas stared at me. "What?!"

I laughed.

—

**RxN**

—

"So are we ditching today?" Roxas asked me.

It was a bright and sunny day, the perfect weather for skipping class. It had been a month since my first ever skip, and between that time I had only ditched two other times.

Fake doctor notes really came in handy.

"Eeehh, I suppose." I smiled as he grabbed my hand.

"Then it's a date," he grinned, leaning down to touch his nose on mine. "I won't get drunk this time," he said jokingly. "Promise."

"You don't have to _promise_," I said, swinging our intertwined hands. "I want to know more of your dirty little secrets," I giggled.

Roxas smiled. "You already know my biggest one," he said. He looked around in a childish manner and whispered in my ear, "I like you."

I shivered, meeting his glance. He smirked at me, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"You know," he said as we started to walk down the hallway. "the school might get suspicious for all these sudden absences. You could get caught."

I leaned forward on my tiptoes and met his lips, electric sparks running through my body. As we pulled away, I looked into his long lashed eyes, smiling. "It'd be worth it."

* * *

**Author's Note  
**I'm not dead! :D Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been SO busy, it's ridiculous. But now I have more time for updating, so I'll get back to work on my other stories & upcoming oneshots! Missed me? I missed you too ):** (READ) I AM SO SORRY :** for not replying to any of my reviews ): But I want to let you know that I really DO read them, and I am eternally grateful! I am going to resume replying to them, there was just so much I had to delete my entire inbox! But please know I meant well, I love all of you!

**REVIEWS**, make an author happy. (:


End file.
